Elf
Elf Male.jpg|Elf Male Elf Female.jpg|Elf Female Elves are not natives of the material plane, but are an alien race of fey creatures originating in the First World... a mysterious and overwhelming plane which lies just beneath the material and shadow planes. Some say it is a subtle yet monstrous reflection of the true world, others that it was a rough draft, abandoned by the gods at the creation of the planes. Whatever the truth is, it is a wildly dangerous, and chaotically amorphous realm of terrors and delights. Elves are unreadable and to a large extent unknowable. Their Courts, which other races roughly translate to "kingdoms" (though it is an imperfect and flawed understanding at best), preside over vast forests, jungles and living caverns. Their architecture is not so much built as it is grown and cultivated. None have ever seen a true elven city... and lived to speak of it, therefore very little is known of the true nature of elves. What is known, is terrifying, and the stuff of nightmares. It is known that there are two "factions" (again a rough and extremely flawed translation) of elves called the Seelie and the Unseelie. Both the Seelie and Unseelie crave distilled emotion, which they bottle and enjoy like fine wines. It is unknown what sustenance they receive from this consumption of distilled lust, joy, fear, terror, anguish, and shame, but the more raw the emotion, the better the vintage. True elves have only been encountered in their rare "trade cities" (again, a flawed translation with no real equivalent in other tongues and understandings) on the edges of their forested realms, or as a result of "wild hunts", where the first world fey slip into the material plane from moongates.. places or times where the barriers between the planes have frayed or grown thin, and hunt sentient beings for sport and liquid emotion. It is extremely rare, but some elves who live on the edges of their woodland realms, stray from their origins spiritually and metaphysically, and for reasons known and understandable only by them, leave to settle in other lands. Their fey natures fade slowly with time to a certain extent, and they either cannot, or no longer wish to return to the Courts. These elves tend to live on the fringes of society, but at the same time, engage with it just enough to remain tied to the community in which they live. These few expatriates are what people think of and understand when the word "elf" is spoken. True elven culture is unknowable and inconceivable by mortal minds, but expatriots adopt the cultures in which they settle. Elf PC Classes: Any class except Samurai, Ninja, or Hybrid Clases Overall, elven culture trends strongly toward chaotic. Elf Palace 1.jpg|Elf Palace 1 Elf Palace 2.jpg|Elf Palace 2 Religion: The Daedric Princes Elven living caverns and forest courts: * Size: Elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Elves are Humanoids with the elf subtype. * Base Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Kitsune, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Elven Immunities Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Low-Light Vision Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Alternate Racial Traits: * Ambitious Schemer: Seduction and treachery are tools for advancement in elven society, even for the martially inclined. Elves with this racial trait may choose either Bluff or Diplomacy as a class skill, and gain a +2 bonus on such skill checks. This racial trait replaces the bonus to Perception. * Arcane Focus: Some elven families have such long traditions of producing wizards (and other arcane spellcasters) that they raise their children with the assumption each is destined to be a powerful magic-user, with little need for mundane concerns such as skill with weapons. Elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Blightborn: Elves from cursed lands and domains of evil develop resistance to foul influences. They gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against necromancy spells and spell-like abilities and spells and spell-like abilities with the curse descriptor, as well as on saving throws to remove temporary negative levels. This racial trait replaces elven immunities. * Blood of the First World: Some elves are more strongly connected to the First World than to Tibaeria. Their alien features and mannerisms are deeply unsettling, and distort, yet enhance their natural abilities. These elves gain the outsider type as well as Darkvision. This trait replaces their type and subtype, low light vision, and the bonus to perception. * Chaotic: Some elves have a greater affinity for the ever-changing, transient nature of the First World. As a result, their motives are inscrutable and may change on a whim making them difficult to read. Elves with this racial trait receive a +1 racial bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks against humanoids and a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against transmutation spells and spell-like effects. This racial trait replaces elven immunities. * Daedric Covenant: Since entering Tibaeria from the First World, the elves have consorted with demons and daemons who they see as lesser daedra. Some elves have strong ties with these creatures and may call upon ancient and obscene associations to encourage cooperation. Elves with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy checks made against unbound creatures with the demon or daemon subtypes. Furthermore, demons and daemons conjured with any summon spell gain +2 hit points per Hit Die. Lastly, the cost of bribes or offerings for any planar ally spell cast by these elves to summon a demon or daemon is reduced by 20%. This racial trait replaces elven immunities and weapon familiarity. * Desert Runner: Some elves thrive among the ever-changing dunes in the deepest deserts, forever roaming across burned and parched lands. Elves with this racial trait receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. This racial trait replaces elven magic. * Defensive Training: Many elven cities are frequently beset by attacks from aberrations sent by their rivals, prompting the residents to train themselves to defend against them. These elves gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against aberrations. This trait replaces elven magic, low-light vision, and the bonus to perception. * Dreamspeaker: The elves believe that dreams are the evidence of the influence of the first world on Tibaeria. A few elves have the ability to tap into the power of sleep, dreams, and prescient reverie. Elves with this racial trait add +1 to the saving throw DCs of spells of the divination school and sleep effects they cast. In addition, elves with Charisma scores of 15 or higher may use dream once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the elf's character level). This racial trait replaces elven immunities. * Elven Arrogance: Some elves are so convinced of elven superiority, or else otherwise so xenophobic, that they have difficulty seeing the point in communicating with “lesser” races. Their racial bonus on saving throws against enchantments increases by 1 (to +3) against such effects from non-elf humanoids, but they begin play speaking only Elven, and if they have high Intelligence scores, they can select bonus languages from only 1 ancient language, Celestial, Draconic, and Sylvan. * Erratic: Some elves still resonate with the transient, chaotic nature of the First World making their movements difficult to predict. Whenever these elves have concealment or total concealment, the miss chance of attacks against them increase by 5%. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. * Eternal Grudge: Some elves bear a special hatred born of jealousy of humans, who the gods abandoned them to the First World for. Elves with this racial trait receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoids of the human subtype because of special training against these hated foes. This racial trait replaces elven magic. * Fleet-Footed: While all elves are naturally lithe and agile, some also are naturally speedy and have a strong desire to rush into situations rather than worrying about looking ahead. Elves with this racial trait receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces the bonus to perception and weapon familiarity. * Fey-Attuned: Some elves have given their minds completely over to the creative but chaotic nature of the First World. They gain a +2 bonus to Wisdom. This replaces their +2 bonus to Intelligence. * Long-Limbed: Elves with this racial trait have a base move speed of 35 feet. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Loremasters: Some elves are steeped in lore older than most civilizations. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history), Knowledge (local), and Spellcraft checks. This racial trait replaces elven magic and keen senses. * Overwhelming Magic: Some elves obsess over the fundamentals of magic, training for decades to add layers of potent spellwork before they ever begin practicing true spells. This builds a foundation that makes their magic increasingly difficult to resist. These elves gain Spell Focus as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces elven magic and weapon familiarity. * Seducer: Certain elves possess an innate understanding of the darkest desires that lurk in every heart. Elves with this racial trait add +1 to the saving throw DCs for spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment school. In addition, elves with a Wisdom score of 15 or higher may use charm person once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the elf’s character level). This racial trait replaces elven immunities. * Seelie: Some elves’ hunger for emotions has been sated, which gives them greater control over the emotions of themselves and others. These elves gain a +1 bonus to saves vs spells and effects with the emotion descriptor, and the DC to demoralize them is increased by 1. Additionally, spells and effects with the emotion descriptor cast by these elves gain a +1 bonus to their DC. They also gain a +1 bonus to intimidate checks made to demoralize an enemy. This racial trait replaces elven magic. * Silent Hunter: Elves are renowned for their subtlety and skill. Elves with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this racial trait). This racial trait replaces elven magic. * Slender: Elves often appear unnaturally thin by other races’ standards. Elves with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks, on combat maneuver checks to escape a grapple, and to CMD against grapples. This racial trait replaces elven immunities. * Stalker: The First World is in constant flux and treacherous to navigate. Elves with this racial trait may move through difficult terrain without penalty while in forests and jungles. In addition, elves with a Dexterity of 13 or higher gain Nimble Moves as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces elven immunities and weapon familiarity. * Unseelie: Some elves hunger for emotion in a base and visceral way, much like vampires ravenously thirst for the blood of mortals. Whenever these elves successfully affect an enemy with a spell with the emotion descriptor, hideous laughter, or confusion effects, and whenever they successfully demoralize an enemy in combat, they gain 1d4 temporary HP which last for 1 hour. These temporary HP do not stack with themselves. This racial trait replaces elven magic. * Urbanite: Elves who live in cities for more than a century can grow to know the ebb and flow of social situations just as their forest-dwelling cousins know the rules of the wild. Elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks made to gather information and Sense Motive checks made to get a hunch about a social situation. This racial trait replaces the bonus to perception. * Woodcraft: Elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially secrets of the forests. Elves with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. This racial trait replaces elven magic. Category:World Category:Race Category:Custom Category:Elf